vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ロミオとシンデレラ (Romeo to Cinderella)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = doriko (music, lyrics) * Kiru (guitar) * nezuki (illustration) |links = }} Background The song is about a schoolgirl who is deeply in love with her "Romeo". Her parents disapprove of the relationship so she lies constantly to keep it in secret. The girl compares her situation with Juliet's forbidden romance, but instead of Juliet's tragic ending she wants to have a happy ending like Cinderella did. At the end of the song, she realizes her situation is critical and her own lies are menacing her so she asks her "Romeo" to come and save her. Interestingly, near the end of the song it is hinted that possibly her "relationship" could have just been a fit of passion. The song has over twenty million views, and has entered the Hall of Legend. It was released with its instrumental as a KarenT single, and is the title track of doriko's first major album, ロミオとシンデレラ. doriko has since then released a sequel to the song, "Watashi to Juliet" (Me and Juliet). Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Don't make my love your tragic Juliet Take me away... That's how I feel Tell Mom and Dad goodnight Wish them sweet dreams, at least It's bedtime for grownups Choking on captivating caramel Entwining my bare, bashful legs How far can we venture tonight? Be gentle, don't bite I still dislike bitter tastes Having been spoiled on Mom's homemade sweets When there's something you don't know It's only natural to want to find out Show me everything And just for you, I'll show you mine too... I'm a Cinderella, yearning for you, I'll come running in my school uniform Oh magic, please stop the hands of time Before the villain interferes I'm a Juliet who wants to run away But don't call me by that name We have to live happily ever after Otherwise where's the fun? Tell me, will you choose life? Won't you peek into my heart? See how it brims with desires? I've got room for more Pack my heart until it's full Until it fills up the place Where you are But what would be the point? They say happiness comes in small packages If something doesn't change You're going to end up hating me But Mom and Dad are the same as ever They just want more You're right, I should be honest The axe I dropped was one of gold Cinderella told one too many lies And got herself swallowed by the wolf If something doesn't change He's going to end up eating me too Come to my rescue, before it's too late! Derivatives |utau = }} |human = }} }} |arrangement = |producers = DJ Command. |description = A Remix by DJ Command.}} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |categories = Spin-off |singers = (lyrics), Suke (illust), |description = One of the Anima's "Another:" (アナザー：) parodies. As with the others, it shows the point of view of the male, in this case the "Romeo" from the original song. Like the original song, the lyrics are ambiguous and can interpreted in different ways. At the end is hinted that the guy could just taking advantage of the girl, as the kanji from the last verse can be read either as tabe (devour) or as tasuke (save).}} }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. (piano sheet music) *VOCALOID Best Selection series (sheet music) *Vocaloid Super Selection (sheet music) *VOCALO☆Band Score, vol.2 Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Hatsune Miku Best ～impacts～ *MOER feat.初音ミク -2nd anniversary- *ロミオとシンデレラ *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画 (あか) *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES *花束〜the best of doriko feat.初音ミク〜 *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ～memories～ *The Legend of 超絶調声師 *Download feat. 初音ミク ft. newly arranged version. *初音ミク「マジカルミライ 2015」OFFICIAL ALBUM *初音ミク Project mirai こんぷり～と *Re:Start Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Miku Flick *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal *BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! (covered by Poppin'Party) * (Sealed Character Card, Crystal Apple Tune Dragonic Compulsion Series) Trivia *This song mentions various tales and fables besides the obvious Romeo & Juliet and Cinderella, including: **Shita-kiri Suzume, which is referenced near the end of the song: 「大きな箱より 小さな箱に幸せはあるらしい」 (Ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii) **The Honest Woodman, a fable about honesty. It's referenced near the end of the song also: 「そうよね 素直でいいのね、 落としたのは金の斧でした」 (Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne, Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita) **The Boy Who Cried Wolf, another fable about honesty. It too is referenced near the end of the song: 「嘘つきすぎたシンデレラ、 オオカミに食べられたらしい」 (Uso tsukisugita shinderera, Ookami ni taberareta rashii). *In Feng Shui, the Golden Axe is a sign of good luck, wealth and happiness. *It was used as a demonstration song for flower. Gallery |-|Games = Vintage_Dress_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス２ contest by Alice/Sakura M vintage.png|Miku's Vintage Dress module featured in -Project DIVA- 2nd". Module pdf2nd - vintage dress.jpg|Miku's Vintage Dress module for the song "Romeo and Cinderella" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Hatsune_Miku_Vintage_Dress.jpg|Miku's Vintage Dress for the song "Romeo and Cinderella" as appears in "-Project DIVA- Arcade" Romeocinderella.jpg|Miku, Luka and Rin's Romeo & Cinderella modules featured in "Project Mirai 2" |-|Merchandising = R&C figurine.jpg|"Romeo to Cinderella"s garage kit figurine in the Wonder Festival R&C figurine Hobby Stocks.jpg|"Romeo to Cinderella" Hobby Stock figurine. Navigation 22991.png|"Romeo to Cinderella" Good Smile company nendoroid petit R&C_phone_strap.jpg|Hobby Stock's Romeo & Cinderella phone strap. |-|Misc = 5e9ae78a143e0ba130a86f63f1b864dc.png|Romeo to Cinderella Miku Persona Gacha Set (Hatsune MikuxTinierMe Collab) Pet2188_Romeo_and_Cinderella.png|Alternative version of the monster "Goodnight Lullaby - Hatsune Miku", showcased for promotion and in-game use External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi Category:Concert songs Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures